1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cables and ropes. The present invention relates to devices for managing cables and ropes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ropes, cables, cords and the like have been used for many years in a wide variety of applications. When used, there is undoubtedly a need at some point to secure the robes, cables and the like. Typically, ropes are tied into a knot.
Clamping mechanisms can also be used for cables, ropes and the like. When multiple ropes and/or cables are utilized, management of the plurality of ropes and/or cables becomes more difficult.
For example, in the nuclear power industry, long handled poles are typically used to deliver tooling, lighting, cameras, etc., in and around the reactor cavity and spent fuel pools. In this particular application, cables are normally used to operate the tooling from a remote location. Frequently, these long handled poles are moved to different locations for inspections, maintenance operations, etc. When moved, the associated cabling must also be moved. In doing so, the cables and/or ropes require quick, secure, and effective tie offs. Typically, these tie offs are executed by simply wrapping the rope around the horizontal rails of a handrail and then tying a knot.
When this method of tying off is used, there are several disadvantages and problems that can occur. Most workers are not properly trained (if at all) in tying proper and effective knots. When the knots are tied, they can be tied too tight making it difficult to release the rope or cables in an effective and timely manner. On the other hand, if the knots are not tied secure enough, there is the risk of premature release of the cable and/or rope. Additionally, tying the rope or cable often requires the use of two hands, which can be cumbersome at times and inconvenient and counter-productive.
Crane wells, open bays, and scaffolding platforms where there are hand rails in place for safety purposes are other examples where ropes and/or cables can be problematic. Typically, in all of these locations, ropes are used for hoisting and lifting small tooling, equipment, and buckets. The ropes are draped over the hand rail and down into the cavity (or bay) of the equipment. In some cases, lifting these buckets and equipment can potentially span several building floors. During the lifting operation, the potential for the rope to release from the workers hands due to fatigue or accidental release can be a safety hazard for workers and passersby below.
Thus, there is a need for not only cable management systems but quick and effective rope and cable tie offs for securing suspended cables or ropes, especially when draped over hand rails and other barriers.
Therefore, what is needed is an effective rope and/or cable tie off for securing suspended cables and/or ropes when draped over hand rails and other barriers.